


His One II

by TerminallyCapricious



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminallyCapricious/pseuds/TerminallyCapricious
Summary: Chapter 5 and beyond of His One (Because I accidentally orphaned the original work- link to the original in the notes!).Ori was a young omega who worked as a scribe apprentice for Mister Balin, he was very fond of the beta dwarf and his younger brother, a strapping alpha by the name of Dwalin.Boring-Beta-Bilbo-Baggins has never really been known to be anything of interest. Thorin feels very differently about his new burglar.





	1. Chapter Five

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092769) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Hey so idk if anyone is actually gonna read this lmao
> 
> I haven't been a part of this fandom for so long, I posted the original story like 2 years ago...
> 
> I just woke up the other day thinking about it and had to keep writing lmao
> 
> So here you go I guess??? This is chapter 5 of His One, so you kind of have to read the original work to get the plot.

Fili lowered himself down to sit cross-legged on the ground beside the hotsprings, wearing only his trousers. He stared down at the grass under his legs and gave Ori some privacy as the omega climbed his way out of the natural pool and toweled himself off.  


 

“I’m uhh, sorry if I interrupted anything.” Fili spoke, still not making eye contact with Ori.  


 

“It’s ok” Ori mumbled, only just beginning to feel like it really _ was _ ok. “It was just some roughhousing that got out of hand, I can understand why he was eager to leave, we do have something of a history.”  


 

“Yeah, I remember” was all Fili could think to say. 

  
  
Ori was nothing if not casual about his feelings towards Dwalin. From the beginning of his pining, his feelings had never held much more weight than a crush, a quiet interest in pursuing more. While that hadn’t changed with this whole “One” business, Ori had to admit that being rejected so frequently definitely got him down. It felt more like a comment on him as a person. 

 

Ori finished getting himself dressed and sat on the grass beside Fili to tie up his boots. 

 

“Getting turned down, huh, what’s that feel like?” Fili tried to lighten the mood with sarcasm, obviously referring to how Ori had rejected his advances at every stage.

 

“Oh Fili, you can’t even imagine” Ori had a smile on his face, playing along.

 

“I don’t get why that guy isn’t into you though.” Fili was serious again. “You’re an objectively good omega, I can’t imagine why  _ he _ isn’t chasing  _ you _ .”

 

“I don’t know, we never really talked about why, he doesn’t really seem like the feelings-talk kind of guy.” Ori finished tying his laces and hugged his knees to his chest. “Hell, I’ve caught him staring at me enough times that I was pretty sure he’d say yes when I first asked. Maybe that was just regular alpha hormones and he looks at all the omegas like that.”

 

“I can’t say much about Dwalin,” Fili stared into the distance as he tried to cast his mind back to the many short meetings he’d had with Dwalin. “He always just blended into the background too well for me to remember anything about him. Quiet guy.”

 

Ori gave a quiet “hmm” in response, staring off into the beautiful, clear blue sky too.

 

“Maybe we should make him jealous.” Fili’s grin was cat-like as he turned back to Ori. “Maybe all he needs is a little push to feel possessive of you?”

 

Ori’s lips pressed into a thin line, his expression clearly showing that he wanted  _ none _ of what Fili was offering. “Look, cheap tricks don’t really feel like a healthy way of doing things.”

 

Fili shifted closer to Ori quickly, positioning himself on his knees close to the omega. “Not even just a little bit of scenting?” Fili grabbed Ori’s hand and pulled it close to his face. Ori didn’t recoil from the touch, but he knew from the prince’s loose grip that he likely could any time he wanted to. 

 

Dwarves were something of a prudish people, affectionate scenting was usually reserved for families and close friends, and intimate scenting was reserved for partners. As Fili pulled Ori’s wrist up under his strong nose and nuzzled lightly at the pulse point, Ori felt he was pushing the boundaries of friendship scenting and it made the omega blush lightly. And when Fili kissed lightly at the smooth, pale skin under his lips, Ori _knew_ the boundary had been crossed, and he was no longer comfortable with the situation. As he went to pull his hand back, Fili’s grip tightened just a little and the blonde looked up and winked conspiratorially.

 

Ori didn’t even have a moment to be confused before the reeds surrounding the pool shuffled once again and Dwalin pushed his way back into the small clearing. Dwalin couldn’t stop the instinctual growl from escaping his throat as he took in the scene before him.

 

He saw Ori sitting on the grass, his knees tucked up to his chest, with a light dust of blush across his freckled cheeks, his face shocked to see the intruder. To his side, sat the prince. Fili’s bare torso shone in the sunlight, kissed with a tan that can only be found on the dwarves who are lucky enough to spend time outside of the mountain. His long blonde hair was still damp from his swim, and it was boyishly tousled to one side. Most importantly, he hadn’t stopped pressing open-mouth kisses to Ori’s wrist since Dwalin had stumbled in.

 

Dwalin cleared his throat a little and stepped around the pair, his eyes trained straight down, bearing into the dirt. “I left my pack here.” Was the only explanation the oldest dwarf offered as he grabbed his belongings and hastily retreated the way he’d come, still not looking at the pair scenting. 

 

Ori wrenched his wrist back from Fili’s grasp as soon as Dwalin had left. “I don’t appreciate you not respecting my wishes.”

 

“Oh but come on, did you see that? He was absolutely bothered!” Fili was almost hyped up now, whether it was from a successful ruse or from the omega scent emboldening him. “He wanted to punch me, I could tell. I think he  _ is _ into you.”

 

“Well, ok, that’s nice, but I’d like it if you could keep your nose to yourself from now on.” Ori frowned lightly as he stood to grab his own belongings. “These boundaries are important to me, and I don’t think tricking someone is a good way of getting them to like you.”

 

Fili nodded, feeling suitably reprimanded. “You’re right, that’s my bad.”

 

Ori’s frown shifted into a exasperated smile and he offered Fili and hand up off the ground. “Come on, it’ll be dark in not too long and we should see where we’re sleeping tonight.”

 

*

 

As Bilbo had guessed, the local inn didn’t happen to have enough beds for the party, but Daisy had been a most gracious host and had offered to let them set up in the clearing in front of her house. A few select party members spent their time inside Miss Peatfinger’s home, such as Bilbo who was enjoying the last comfortable lounge he would feel for a good while, and Bombur who was grab spices and tools from the kitchen and run them out to the slab of meat smoking slowly over the fire in the front yard. The remaining dwarves sat around in the dirt as they watched the sun begin to set over the green hills, some of them busying themselves taking care of their weapons, others enjoying the peace while they could. 

 

Ori dumped his pack gently on the ground a good distance from the fire. He reached in to pull out his notebook and some pens, but found that his sleeping bag was rolled up on the very top. Rolling his eyes, he figured he may as well set up his camp now if he had to pull out the unwieldy sleeping bag. Setting it out, he checked the ground to make sure it was clear of rocks before smoothing out the bumps in the thick fabric. He sat back on his knees and analysed it for a moment before he sat on the foot of it and pulled out his notebook for real.

 

“Mind if I set my sleeping bag up next to yours?” Ori’s gaze whipped up and was unsurprised to find it was Fili asking. 

 

“Yeah, sure.” Ori didn’t really mind either way, but was contented, he supposed, to have made such a quick friend. 

 

Until he noticed Fili shooting covert glances across the clearing at Dwalin, who was definitely glowering at the young prince setting up camp.

 

“Oh will you knock it off?” Ori whispered, peeved at the alpha next to him. “I thought we were in agreement about this?”

 

“We are, I swear” Fili mumbled, actually dragging his pack a short distance, so as to be further from Ori’s. “I actually didn’t mean to make him jealous, but I guess I did anyway.”

 

Ori hummed, barely satisfied that Fili was telling the truth as the young prince gave him a little nod and walked away to join the more uproarious group of dwarves by the fire. And so Ori was left sitting by himself, and he surveyed the landscape for anything noteworthy to document. The hills were very similar to the ones he’d drawn the evening prior, and their travels for the day weren’t eventful enough to recount in his journal. So he gazed over to the fire where Thorin sat with Balin and Gandalf, the three of them looking serious and pointing out spots on a map as Gandalf smoked an aromatic pipe. He began sketching the small group, starting with Thorin’s big nose and intricate braids, followed by Balin and his hair so white it was difficult to draw. He was wrestling with his sketch of Gandalf’s face, not quite getting the twinkle in his smile right, when he heard a large figure approach and sit beside him.

 

Ori didn’t have to look up to know that it was Dwalin, he knew the alpha’s scent by now, even though they had just bathed. The alpha in question was sitting close beside him, peering over onto the pages to see the drawing that Ori had nearly completed.

 

“It’s very good.” Dwalin sounded gruff, as he always did.

 

“Thank you.” Ori sounded small, but he hoped his awkwardness wasn’t showing.

 

“I’m sorry about earlier.” Dwalin began, surprising Ori for a moment, who had never pictured Dwalin as one for communication about delicate matters. “I did not mean to intrude on you and Fili.”

 

“Oh, that was nothing, certainly nothing to intrude upon.” Ori stared down at his feet. 

 

“Are you… alright?” Dwalin asked, clearly unfamiliar playing the role of a caring alpha.

 

“How do you mean?” Ori was genuinely confused.

 

“I saw how he… treated you on the way to the Shire, and I’ve seen how he treats omegas before.” Dwalin frowned lightly at Fili who sat talking with his brother on the other side of the clearing. “I don’t know if I’d trust him to listen to an omega who says no.”

 

“Oh.” Ori was surprised at how the conversation had turned. “Yeah we’ve had a few conversations about boundaries, it feels like slow-goings but I think he’s learned to listen when I say no.”

 

Dwalin grunted wordlessly in satisfaction with the answer and got up without any other noise. Ori watched him walk back over to where his pack sat and return to a conversation that Dori and Bofur seemed to be having.

 

*

 

When Ori slept that night, his mind wandered back to the events of that day, wrestling with Dwalin in the water. He woke up late in the evening to find himself hard against his trousers, and he was slick. Feeling like a pubescent dwarf again, Ori pushed himself out of the sleeping bag and stalked across the clearing to Daisy’s house, which had been left unlocked to allow the party members access to her restroom through the night.

 

On his way he passed Kili who sat vigilant by the fire, keeping watch. Ori could unfortunately tell the exact moment that his aroused scent hit Kili, because the young dwarf dropped the friendly little wave that he had just started, and immediately flushed a bright red. Ori’s pace increased and he stared hard at the ground until he was on Daisy’s porch. 

 

It was his shame-filled stare at the ground that caused him to stumble blindly through the door, colliding with a solid wall of muscle as soon as he had shut it behind him.

 

Ori stumbled back from the shock, leaning lightly against the now-closed front door as he let his gaze meet the eyes of the dwarf he’d run into. Of course it was Dwalin. Why  _ wouldn’t _ it be Dwalin? The omega’s eyes fell back to the ground in shame, knowing that if Kili had smelled him from the fire, then surely Dwalin could smell him in such close quarters. He waited for a moment, waited for Dwalin to move out of his way, or to say something, or to do anything really. When nothing happened, he looked back up at the alpha and made eye contact with him in the low light of the silent house. 

 

Dwalin’s pupils were blown out big, Ori reasoned it was because of the darkness, not because Dwalin was just that happy to see him. His lips were barely parted, Ori wouldn’t be able to see the gap through the alpha’s thick facial hair if they weren’t standing well within each other’s personal space. Ori nearly jumped when Dwalin took a half-step towards him, maintaining eye contact and trapping the omega in a tight space between himself and the closed door. Ori let his back hit the door, still unsure of how to read the situation, though his traitorous body decided that the alpha in his immediate proximity required a physical response.

 

Ori blushed deeper and bit his lip lightly as he felt his cock begin to harden again in his trousers, felt the nerves tingle at the base of his spine, warning him that he was about to start getting wetter. “M-Mister Dwalin?” 

 

Ori had barely whispered the words, but their close proximity meant that he spoke them right into Dwalin’s face. In the silence of the darkened house, Ori could hear a quiet growl rumble to life in the alpha’s chest shortly before it got louder and was articulated through clenched teeth and sneering lips. The omega’s heartbeat quickened noticeably in his chest in response to the primal sound, he felt energised and emboldened, like he should be running from the alpha or presenting for him.

 

Ori didn’t have a chance to make that decision for himself before rough fingers came to his chin and grabbed it firmly, holding him in place while Dwalin leaned even closer into his space. Ori wasn’t at all sure what to expect, but feeling Dwalin’s lips slot against his own wasn’t what he’d have guessed. The alpha pressed their lips together confidently, keeping the kiss chaste but long and slow. Ori instinctively noticed Dwalin’s scent shift before his brain could catch up to the situation, it was the smell of  _ interested alpha. _ Ori was nearly too afraid to move, worried that he might spoil whatever had driven Dwalin to initiate, but he very gently began pushing back against the alpha’s lips, kissing him softly and matching the slow pace.

 

When Dwalin pulled back, Ori truly thought he’d ruined it, had blown his chance, but the alpha didn’t go far. He released Ori’s chin and very lightly ran his nose along the omega’s neck. Ori swallowed deeply, unsure he could blush any harder, as far as scenting goes, this was definitely very intimate. When Dwalin pressed his lips, just as lightly, into Ori’s neck, the omega felt a shudder run through his whole body and his knees weakened. His small, gloved hands came up to rest on Dwalin’s shoulders tentatively, fingers gently kneading into the thin shirt Dwalin was wearing as the omega tensed and spasmed lightly in response to the alpha’s relentless ministrations.

 

Dwalin’s lips parted and Ori could feel the tip of his tongue run very softly over the scent gland buried under the skin, the spot where a mate’s bite would mark him forever. If Ori hadn’t been holding onto Dwalin’s shoulders, he’s certain he would have collapsed as he felt his knees give way beneath him. The alpha’s arms, previously resting tentatively at his sides, not daring to touch the omega, came to his aid when Dwalin felt the smaller dwarf buckle under his ministrations, they wrapped around Ori’s waist so that the omega could feel the big, warm, broad hands pressed against his back. Ori could feel himself growing wetter and he knew he must be pumping out waves of desperate arousal in his scent, guided straight into Dwalin’s nose as his light work continued. 

 

Dwalin growled again and it made Ori realise how quiet they had been, though he was definitely proud of himself for not devolving into a whimpering mess by now. 

 

When Dwalin began to pull back from his neck, Ori didn’t want to allow the spell to end, didn’t want to sour the moment with words, and so he immediately dove into Dwalin’s neck to return the favor. The omega was already scent-drunk by now, he could feel the strong presence of Dwalin cloud his brain and tighten his pants even before his nose started rubbing at the alpha’s thick beard to get to his neck. And so Ori was clumsier than Dwalin had been, less gentle, more needy, but Dwalin didn’t stop him. As soon as Ori’s lips found the skin over Dwalin’s scent gland, now radiating a scent that made Ori want to tear his own clothes off, he began slowly pressing open-mouthed kisses to it. Dwalin’s pleased rumble again broke the thick silence of the room, and one of his broad hands came up to cradle the back of Ori’s head, tangle in his hair affectionately. When Ori pulled back, almost sheepish at how flushed and light-headed he felt, he watched Dwalin stare deep into his eyes.

 

Dwalin looked at the younger dwarf and could see an omega who was very clearly scent-drunk. Ori’s pupils were blown up so large that Dwalin could not see any of the colour in his eyes in the low light, Dwalin could smell the arousal on Ori, and he had to stifle a growl as his cock twitched in his pants. Dwalin took a deep breath and a second longer to enjoy the sight of the omega before him before he pulled Ori in for one more, very chaste, kiss.

 

Dwalin released Ori from his hold and gave him a small, fond nod. 

 

“We should be resting, lad.” was all the explanation he offered as he stepped around the omega and opened the front door, walking back out to the campsite. 

 

Ori let out a long shaky breath as he stood alone in the house, totally unsure of where this situation left them. Putting off his visit to the restroom for a moment, he ran his hand through his hair and headed into Daisy’s kitchen. He could really use a glass of water.

 

*

 

Thorin should have known it was a mistake to allow Bilbo to set up his sleeping pack next to the king’s, but the calming scent radiating from the hobbit promised to lull Thorin into a calm, deep sleep, probably the first one he’s had in months.

 

He knew he was dreaming, he’d always had this sort of sense. Thorin didn’t dream often, but he could almost always pick it out when he did. The other thing that gave it away was the half-naked hobbit straddling his lap.

 

He immediately recognised Bilbo from his scent and his form, even though the hobbit was facing away from the king, teasingly writhing over Thorin’s body as the alpha laid there in rapture. Bilbo’s scent had transformed, and although Thorin had only known him a day or so, he considered himself something of a connoisseur. The calming scent had a new dimension, it was no longer felt like a warm, safe haven, it was now a slow, intimate tryst with a beloved partner. 

 

The hobbit wore nothing but one of Thorin’s shirts, unbuttoned and hanging open. It was far too large for the small creature and it almost resembled nightclothes. The shirt had ridden up over Bilbo’s splayed legs and Thorin watched the soft skin dance with the muscles underneath it, effortlessly driving Bilbo’s graceful hips as they swivelled. The shirt offered a fake sense of decency, more of a tantalizing offering for his bedmate as the fabric shifted, occasionally exposing even more of Bilbo’s skin. 

 

Thorn growled as Bilbo refused to properly seat himself in Thorin’s lap, offering a display more than he did friction. As the alpha reached his broad hands out to grab and guide Bilbo’s hips, the beta smacked them away playfully. Bilbo turned his head back and shot the alpha a sly wink, and Thorin woke up.

 

The alpha grumbled to himself as he sat upright in his sleeping bag, dissatisfied with himself for allowing his mind to stray so far from the quest that he was now  _ dreaming _ about their burglar. Pushing his hair out of his face, he surveyed the landscape. The clouds over the horizon were a pale grey, and he knew the sun would be rising soon, no point in going back to sleep. Dori, who had taken the final shift of watch, was sitting by the fire drinking something steaming from a tin cup, and Thorin decided to join him for a cup. Pulling himself up onto his feet, Thorin didn’t allow himself to even glance at their burglar as he made his way over to the fire.


	2. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the masturbation habits of these horny travelers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just straight up like 3 back-to-back masturbation scenes, I hope you like it??
> 
> Takes place immediately after the last chapter and it is... whoo boy.. Explicit.
> 
> Oh shit also theres some dream!Fili/Dwalin in this chapter because our alpha boy comes to some... realizations about his sexuality ;)

Ori could feel his heart beating like a jackrabbit through the many layers he wore. It took all of his willpower to stay still in his bedroll as his mind relentlessly turned over the events that had just happened. Dwalin had just scented him, rather intimately at that. He could recall the feeling of the wooden door up against his back and the fabric of Dwalin’s tunic clenched in his fingers.

 

Embarrassingly enough, the reason that Dwalin was awake in the first place seemed to be that it was his turn to take over watch from Kili. As Ori had returned to his bedroll, he had to pass the older dwarf sitting on his perch, poking at the smoldering embers of their firepit, and Ori had awkwardly settled down so that he was facing away from Dwalin. The omega could still smell the arousal on the alpha from his spot a short distance across the clearing, meaning that Dwalin could likely smell him as well. The ceaseless turning of cogs in his mind urged him to fidget, and as his thighs squirmed against each other in unease, Ori had to bite his lip at the barest of friction that it afforded him. He still hadn’t completely softened since their encounter, and the silent tension between himself and the only other dwarf awake was only feeding his desire. 

 

His hand slowly drifted from where it was curled up against his chest so that he could give himself a brief squeeze through his trousers to relieve the tension. He let out a short, silent sigh and licked his lips. Ori let his eyes flutter shut and debated whether or not to afford himself another squeeze. Instead, he softly ran his palm over the half-hard lump, biting his lip and knowing for sure that he was making a mistake. In the back of his mind, he registered that Dwalin’s scent was still stuck to his clothes and that it was making his thoughts hazier. His time spent freshening up in Miss Daisy’s bathroom hadn’t entirely sobered him up from his state of scent-drunkness, and this was clear to Ori as he felt his hand continue to massage the growing tent in his pants despite the fact that he logically knew to stop.

 

On a particularly firm stroke, Ori let out a very soft sigh, almost inaudible over the sounds of snoring around him. Despite this, the omega received an answering rumble from somewhere over his shoulder, a rumble which sounded purely alpha and conveyed nothing but  _ interest. _

 

Ori’s hand froze in its ministrations and he bit his lip in apprehension. Busted. He didn’t know what he should have expected, honestly, there was no way Dwalin would have missed the scent of an omega’s arousal rebuilding. Maybe Ori wanted to get caught.

 

Ori’s lips dropped slightly open as he rolled over to look at Dwalin, an omega instinct compelling him to taste the scents on the air. He paused where he lay on his back; with his head turned towards Dwalin he could see that he had the entire focus of the alpha’s intense gaze. The older dwarf sat on a squat log beside the fire pit with his legs spread in a typical fashion for a gruff, manly alpha such as himself. This spread, however, provided Ori the perfect view as Dwalin silently reached a hand down to adjust himself through his trousers in a blatant fashion, all while staring holes into the omega.

 

Ori needed no further prompting and his hand resumed its ministrations within his bedroll. The omega licked his lips as his nimble fingers squeezed and fondled at the tent in his trousers through the thick layers of starchy material. He fought the urge to allow his eyes to flutter shut, intent on watching how Dwalin reacted to the situation. The heat in the alpha’s eyes ramped up as he watched the omega, which Ori didn’t know was possible, and the younger dwarf could feel the blush set his cheeks aflame.

 

Dwalin bit his lip as he allowed one of his broad hands to slip from where it rested on his thigh to push softly against tent in his pants which hadn’t waned since his run-in with the omega inside the house. His mind warred against itself as the situation was clearly evolving at a rate that had to be stopped soon if it had a chance of stopping at all. All of the reasons that Dwalin’s rational mind had been supplying for the past few month about why this relationship was a bad idea had been slowly slipping away from the alpha over the last few days, each one answered in a seemingly satisfied way as he got to observe the omega up close and see just how grown and emotionally sophisticated he seemed to be.

 

As he watched the omega begin to really writhe inside the bedroll, Dwalin was struck by a memory which began to heat his cheeks; he recalled that this was not the first time he’d seen Ori take his pleasure from himself. Dwalin had been very, very careful to not think about that moment, months ago now, when he had gone to fetch Ori for Balin, and he had found the young dwarf in the throes of his heat, grinding his hips in such a tantalising manner and presenting for an alpha which shouldn’t have even been there to see it.

 

Dwalin’s eyes scanned the circle of dwarves that he had a vantage point over, checking that none of them were stirring. Satisfied with his findings, the heel of his palm pressed firmly against his bulge, feeling it strain against the fabric, wondering how long it had been since he’d last been with a partner. Or, he guesses, a captive audience.

 

Ori is biting his lip, his eyebrows furrowed. Dwalin sees this helpless look and feels the urge deep down in his gut to rush to the omega and help him chase his pleasure. His eyes dart around the campsite once more, though he is not willing to leave his post and endanger the party. A small, desperate sound comes from the small dwarf and Dwalin’s mind is made up; while he cannot endanger his cohorts, he needs to help the omega in some way, he cannot ignore his primal instincts. With a final stroke of his clothed erection, Dwalin allows the logic centres in his brain to grow quiet as he focuses on the omega before him, stretched out on the ground before him like a sumptuous offering. If only it weren’t for all that damned cloth in the way. 

 

Dwalin focuses on the way Ori puffs out air desperately while he unties his pants, the motion obvious and in full view of the omega as Dwalin sits with his legs still spread. With his fly unlaced and only his smallclothes in between his cock and the cool night air, the alpha cannot help but enjoy every small shiver that runs through the omega, every flutter of Ori’s eyelashes as he obviously tries to keep them open, the way that small pink tongue comes out to wet Ori’s lips, the softest, fullest lips that Dwalin has ever seen. They would be amazing on his cock. With that thought, Dwalin groans and pulls his cock out, allowing Ori to get a good eyeful. Dwalin has never felt more flattered than in the moment he saw Ori’s eyes focus on the sight before him, and the omega’s jaw dropped open, his hands stilling during his distraction. The alpha could practically hear the deep swallow when Ori snapped his mouth shut. The omega pushed himself up in his bedroll, only covered by his clothes now. Dwalin had always known he was on the larger side of average, if he was being humble. If he were being truthful he would wager he was on the larger side of large. The hunger that burned deep in Ori’s eyes seemed to agree with the latter.

 

Ori felt shakes wrack his entire core as he laid eyes on the heat that Dwalin was packing. His mouth watered endlessly and his hands had stopped in their jobs as he pushed himself up to get a better look at the alpha. Ori hadn’t seen a lot of aroused cocks in his life, sure, but he had a fair idea of what an average-sized cock should be. Dwalin’s did not reflect this idea. Dwalin was most definitely an outlier. 

 

It was as though every aspect of the scene before him had been dragged out of all his filthy fantasies added together. The alpha’s big, broad hands, rough from decades of work, grasping himself firmly around the base; Ori imagined those hands firmly stroking over his chest, his hips, his ass, his cock, anywhere Dwalin wanted, honestly. 

 

“Fuck” Ori breathed, the first thought he’d allowed himself to vocalise in the relative quiet of the night. He wasn’t sure whether Dwalin had heard or if the word had just been obvious on his lips, but the alpha definitely caught the sentiment if the quirk in his smile and the darkness in his eyes was anything to go by. Ori could feel himself aching, could practically feel his hole stretched taut over Dwalin’s knot, which was just beginning to form at the base of his cock as he grew harder. Ori knew a knot was inconvenient to deal with, and so long as Dwalin avoided squeezing around the rough, thick skin at the base, he could avoid it fully forming and still get himself off, but fuck, Ori’s mouth salivated at the very thought of seeing it. Ori rose to his knees, sitting back on his haunches so that he could unlace his trousers to match Dwalin. As he buried a hand down the front of his pants, he couldn’t help the small whimper which rose to his lips at the first touch of his cock, definitely smaller and a lot smoother than Dwalin’s.

 

Ori rolled his head to the side in pleasure and paused as he saw the campfire glint off of Dwalin’s cock. Curious, he paused again in his ministrations and focused closer on the sight before him, noting something he’d missed at the distance he was sitting, a row of rings piercing the underside of the alpha’s cock. Ori’s moan was involuntary and inappropriately loud. He felt his hole clench and absolutely soak his smallclothes at the realisation and his hand picked up speed around his cock, the other burying down the back of his trousers to push into his begging hole.

 

Dwalin couldn’t shut his mouth if he wanted to at this point, the performance the omega was putting on before him was so enticing he couldn’t resist the way that every breath came from him in a pleasured huff. He was fisting his cock now, matching the rhythm of Ori bouncing back eagerly on his own fingers like his life depended on it, noting how good the omega looked with his head thrown back in pleasure, fighting down the urge to cross the space between them and dig his sharp canines into the soft skin, marking the omega as his own.

 

Ori was very obvious when he reached his peak, his eyes screwed shut, his mouth hung open in a silent scream, and his rhythm rocking back onto his fingers was sputtered and erratic. Dwalin barely caught himself before he started outright drooling at the amazing sight before him, his own fist frantically working up and down his length, chasing his own high and getting closer by the second. When Ori made eye contact with him, he knew he was done for, the omega looked absolutely debauched in the wake of the shocks of his pleasure. And when Ori reached his hand up to his own mouth and licked the slick from his slim fingers, Dwalin felt as though he’d been hit by lightning. The alpha’s eyes flew shut and his head was thrown back as he came, hard, into his hand. His broad chest heaved with every staggering gasp for air as he rode the intense aftershocks of his pleasure. When he settled back down into the real world, Ori had already righted his clothing and was stalking across the clearing towards him. 

 

Dwalin opened his mouth questioningly which allowed Ori the perfect opportunity to push their lips together passionately, the omega daringly running his tongue along Dwalin’s lips before pushing it into his mouth. The alpha couldn’t stop the rumble that built in his chest as he tasted Ori’s slick on his own tongue. 

 

Ori’s hands shook minutely, barely noticably, as he went for one last daring move. Crouching in front of the alpha, Ori grabbed his big, rough hand, the one covered in the alpha’s seed. Maintaining eye contact, Ori lead the thick fingers to his mouth where he licked them clean. The omega shivered and let out a long, soft moan the second the taste hit his tongue, he decided he’d definitely overestimated his ability to be suave as he felt his cheeks flame up intensely and his omega brain begging for more. Ori was very noticeably shaken by his arousal when he rose to stand again, standing over Dwalin who gaped up at the omega with a sense of wonder in his eyes. And with that, Ori gave him a shy smile and let the rush of nerves and elation carry his exhausted body into Miss Daisy’s house to clean himself up.

 

*

 

Fili’s cheeks were aflame from the moment he was conscious enough to register the scents that he was picking up.  _ Arousal. _ His cock twitched in his underclothes as he recognised Ori’s normal scent, ramped up to 10 by whatever was turning him on. Barely opening his eyes, he allowed himself a peek at the omega whose bedroll sat next to his, finding him sat back on his knees with a hand inside his pants. Fili let out a forceful breath, feeling as though all the air was punched out of his lungs at once. When he laid eyes on Dwalin, however, it all came rushing back in a silent gasp. It was only at this point that Fili could detect the smell of  _ aroused ALPHA  _ on the air. He felt his cock stiffen considerably at this realisation and he screwed his eyes shut again, pretending to be asleep so he would not be caught by the pair.

 

Fili’s mind ran a mile a minute behind his shut eyes, doing flips and twists to figure out why Dwalin’s scent in particular was ramping him up even more than Ori’s. Every nervous breath he took in as he panicked and worried only clouded his head more with the smell of the alpha, and Fili had to force himself to calm down and breathe normally so he could be in the right frame of mind to work this out.

 

_ Fili felt the harsh bark of the tree rasp against his palm as he crowded the omega against it. The image was fuzzy, but he knew it to be Ori. The small, soft, supple omega that Fili had been eyeing was finally all alone with the alpha, and Fili was going to take advantage of this opportunity. He slipped a knee between the omega’s legs and leaned in to take a deep whiff of the sweet scent from Ori’s neck, revelling in the small helpless noises that left the small dwarf’s full lips.  _

 

_ Fili had turned his attention to those lips and was leaning in slowly, teasing the nervous omega, and had barely brushed his own against them when a big broad hand grabbed at the back of his tunic and ripped him off, throwing him to the ground. _

 

_ Fili barely had time to glance up from his position in the dirt before a large figure- Dwalin, he realised from the scent- was over him. Fili lay face-down in the dirt and he felt Dwalin’s large hand come up to thread into his hair, effectively holding his face against the ground with his superior strength. Fili gasped for air at the sudden manhandling when Dwalin grabbed his hips and raised them so that Fili was presenting for the older alpha. _

 

_ Fili’s cheeks burned brightly and he felt his already interested cock harden rapidly against the rough fabric of his trousers. He heard a whimper from beside them and looked over to see Ori shaking with arousal while watching the display. Fili knew in a second that the omega was aroused by the strong, dominant alpha and felt humiliation hit him so low in the gut that it made his cock throb from within its confines. He whined into the dirt, muffled, as he felt Dwalin begin to move behind him, slowly stroking his strong hips against Fili’s own in a display of dominance so embarrassing that Fili bit his lip and felt as though he would cry. All of this, however, only fed his erection, and he could feel his pleasure building despite his cock never being touched. _

 

_ The final straw came when he felt Dwalin nosing around the nape of his neck, and Fili froze in fear. To be marked by another alpha would be the ultimate humiliation, a public testimony to the fact that Fili had been beaten and claimed. His whole body began to shake as he felt the sharp teeth roving over the soft skin of his neck and, to his absolute horror, he was close, so close, to the most intense orgasm of his life. When Dwalin finally bit down on Fili’s scent gland, roughly, rudely, ensuring it would be marked for a very long time, Fili finally broke, his orgasm hitting him like a hammer. _

 

Fili awoke with a gasp and he sat upright in his bedroll, unaware that he had ever fallen asleep. Luckily for him, Ori and Dwalin had apparently concluded their… tryst?, whatever it was, and Dwalin sat stoically on watch, glancing at Fili in concern as the young dwarf fought to catch his breath. Taking in his surroundings, the sky above them was a deep grey, signifying that dawn was another hour or two away, and Fili settled back into his bedroll. As he moved, he grimaced at the unpleasant feeling in his trousers, and he realised, to his complete humiliation, that he had finished in his pants like a pubescent dwarf. He briefly toyed with the idea of going into the house to tidy himself up, but he would have to walk past Dwalin to do so, and he was certain he still smelled of arousal. So he got himself as comfortable as possible and tried to banish all thoughts from his mind. He would figure out what the fuck that all meant later.

 

*

 

Thorin would consider himself nothing if not a man of conviction. His steadfast nature was one of his greatest attributes, lent itself to just about all of the victories that Thorin had achieved in his lifetime. So when Thorin was unable to stray far from his burglar during their questing, it came as a rude, confusing shock. Regardless, there seemed to be no reason for him to not indulge in the perfectly calming scent of Mr Baggins during the day, it didn’t make him complacent or less aware of the dangers that lurked in their surroundings. That was until this evening, the second night in a row that he had an improper dream about the hobbit. He hadn’t even laid his bedroll close to Bilbo’s, but his mind must have been keyed up from spending the day practically rolling in his scent.

 

When Thorin awoke from this dream, the sky was beginning to lighten and he let out a brief sigh, discontent with his inability to get a full night’s sleep. As he propped himself up in his bedroll, he nodded to Dwalin who was on watch until sunrise, which was likely to be in under an hour. With a deep, heavy sigh, Thorin pushed himself off the ground and nodded once more to Dwalin as he stalked a short distance into the woods, the other alpha presumably thinking his leader was going to take a piss on a tree or some such.

 

Instead, Thorin hastily untied the laces to his trousers as soon as he was sufficiently out of sight, and wrapped a broad hand around his straining cock, which was demanding attention after his arousing dream. Letting out a shaky breath, the alpha allowed himself to think about Bilbo. He hadn’t had any partners in recent decades and conjuring up his usual false images which normally got the job done just wasn’t going to cut it this time. Already a good way towards his orgasm from the stimulating nature of his dream, he shut his eyes and stroked himself firmly, setting a quick pace so he could be done as quickly as possible. Behind his shut eyes he saw images of Bilbo spread out on satin sheets, the hobbit had Thorin’s beads braided into his hair which glowed golden from where it was fanned out beneath his head. He imagined Bilbo’s face a ruddy red, his lashes stained with tears of overstimulation, his mouth hanging open as he panted to find each breath, holding his eyes open looked to be a chore as his light eyelashes fanned his full cheeks with every twitch his supple body gave.

 

Drawing close, he imagines how good it would feel to knot Bilbo, to be laid over the hobbit’s body so close and so warm, to push himself in as far as he could go and let them be tied until his body decided to release their embrace. In his mind’s eye, he saw himself bury his face into Bilbo’s neck as he rocked into the smaller man, his knot already tying them together, they just sought friction to chase the last short dash to their orgasms. Bilbo’s golden hair tickled his face as he ran his strong nose over the perfect, soft skin of the hobbit’s neck, he was acting purely on instinct.

 

His sharp teeth bit deep into Bilbo’s scent gland, marking the hobbit as  _ his _ . 

 

Thorin’s hips stuttered and he orgasmed from that thought alone. Unable to hold it back, he let out a noise which a king should be embarrassed of if anyone had heard it. 

 

Thorin gasped and grunted through his orgasm, his whole body shaking with the effort of it. When the pulses of pleasure didn’t stop, however, Thorin’s eyes flew open and he looked down at his cock. The base obviously swollen and flared, Thorin flushed deeply, he had knotted his hand like a young alpha who had no control of their body. He screwed his eyes shut again and the shocks kept coming, he kept emptying more and more onto the ground in front of him. Thorin had to reach out a hand and brace himself against a tree through the last few shocks, but the image of Bilbo had reformed behind his eyes, a claiming mark bitten into his neck, staring adoringly up at Thorin, cradling the alpha’s cheek in one of his soft hands, shrouded in that same golden light as when Thorin had first identified him as his One. He realised somewhere, in the back of his mind, that his heart felt lighter, that his euphoria was not only physical, but emotional.

 

When the waves of pleasure finally settled, Thorin took a deep breath and put all of his effort into not shaking. He sighed as he cracked his eyes open again, blanching at the amount of seed that he had spilled. Rubbing his clean hand over his face and his dirty hand over a handkerchief, Thorin licked his lips and very carefully stuffed himself back into his trousers, all too aware of the way his base was still swollen, and was going to stay swollen for a short while longer. Giving his eyes one last rub and his clothes one last hitch to ensure they were righted, Thorin stalked back to camp, conflicted over the way his heart was still soaring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u for reading all of the smut i just wrote i love u
> 
> Next chapter uhhh idk some time soonish 
> 
> I'm loving the bagginshield direction in this and am keen to do more w it

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely self-indulgent idk if this will become a regular work I'll post to aaaaaa tell me if u like it though <3


End file.
